


there is still something unfamiliar about us

by Jay_Crow



Series: you can't explain (everyone wants you to explain) [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Characters, Autism, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Trans Characters, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Crow/pseuds/Jay_Crow
Summary: (Sympathetic Deceit Week Day 7: FamILY)It all started with a pun, and snowballed from there. Everything turned out great, so no one was complaining (except maybe Logan).





	there is still something unfamiliar about us

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fic in this series! I really enjoyed doing this, and I hope all of you enjoyed it as well.  
> (Also, I apologize for the potentially clunky dialogue)

To be fair, it _had_ been the perfect opportunity. It would have been terrible for Patton not to take it. It was family game night when it all went down, an event which came around twice a month to variable levels of enjoyment/enthusiasm from the others. Logan would forget entirely until the night of, and then he would complain about missing work until Scrabble was pulled out, Deceit enjoyed Charades an inordinate amount, everyone wanted Roman on their team for Pictionary, Virgil was surprisingly good at Scattergories, and Patton was just happy to see everyone have a good time. 

That particular game night, they had exhausted the usual board/party games and moved onto card games. Five-way Go Fish was a bit hectic, but somehow they made it work, and Patton came out on top in a landslide.

“Guess I had an _ace_ up my sleeve!” He laughed, showing his winning pair, which was, slightly confusingly, two fours.

“Was that meant to be a pun? I don’t believe I understand.” Logan inquired, a bit puzzled. He looked at the others in the circle, who seemed confused as well.

Patton froze for a second, and laughed a bit awkwardly. “Kinda, I guess. I’ve been meaning to bring it up for a while…”

“Bring what up?” Virgil asked, slightly worried. It didn’t seem like this was anything bad, but you could never be too careful.

“I’m ace, pan, and genderfluid!” Patton blurted out, all in one breath. He smiled a bit nervously, searching the faces of the other Sides.

“Thank you, for trusting us enough to tell us that information.” Logan looked surprised, but understanding. 

“Have we been misgendering you the whole time? I’m so sorry!” Roman seemed stricken.

Patton smiled at him. “Don’t worry, kiddo. You didn’t know! Most of the time, he pronouns are okay!”

“Do you want us to call you anything else?” Virgil asked, and suggested, “maybe we could put a whiteboard in the kitchen, so you could let us know when it changes.” He shrunk back a bit as everyone’s eyes landed on him.

“Sometimes she or they feel better.” Patton said. “And that sounds like a great idea! Thank you!” 

Logan looked down at his hands, lost in thought. Then, he made his decision.

“Well, I suppose I should also take this opportunity.” Logan stood up. “I am also asexual, as well as aromantic.” He paused, and seemed to hesitate.  
“I should also probably mention that I have come to the conclusion that I am autistic. I hope that this will not change your opinion of me, or my contributions.”

“...That explains a lot. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we like you just the way you are,” Virgil said quietly. “You’re you, and none of us would change that for anything.”

Logan stiffly nodded, and if anyone saw the shine of tears in his eyes, they didn’t say anything. “I… appreciate that, Virgil. You are all… important to me as well.”

Deceit had remained silent, looking down at the floor. Patton frowned, worried, but didn’t have the chance to ask about it before Roman was speaking up.

“I too have something to say. I am a trans man, and…” He paused for a moment. “I am also on the aromantic spectrum. I’m sorry for keeping this from you, but I thought that you might see me differently.”

“Roman, we all care for you a great deal, regardless of anything else. Whether or not you experience romantic attraction is not a factor.” Logan stated.

Patton chimed in, saying, “We love you no matter what! You’re a great friend and you’re amazing at what you do!”

“Yeah, what they said.” Virgil sighed a bit, but didn’t move from his spot. “I guess it’s my turn then.”

“Not if you don’t feel comfortable.” Logan reassured him.

Virgil waved him off. “Nah, I’ve kinda been trying to for a while. Just… never quite got up the nerve, you know?” He took a deep breath.  
“I’m also ace, I don’t really get the difference between friends and romance, and… I’ve kinda been wanting to try out different pronouns, so if you could use ‘they’ for a while, that’d be cool.”

“Of course! We shall all put in our best effort to help you on the path to discovery!” Roman grinned and did a dramatic pose.

Virgil rubbed the back of their neck. “You don’t need to put it like that…”

Deceit remained silent. This was the perfect opportunity, and yet… 

A split second decision was made. 

“I…”

All heads turned in Deceit’s direction, which did not help at all.

“I also have something I want to say.” Nothing else came from Deceit’s direction for a couple seconds, as the other Sides could see that a visible amount of confidence needed to be worked up.

“Take your time. It’s okay.” Patton said soothingly. 

Deceit took a shuddering, deep breath. “Promise you’ll believe me?” It was whispered, almost too quietly to be heard.

“Of course!” Was the resounding response.

Another deep breath. Why was this so hard?

“I’m a girl!” Deceit finally blurted out, and then immediately hid her face in her gloved hands. Then, she felt warm arms wrap themselves around her.

“Oh, kiddo,” Patton murmured. “Thank you for telling us.”

“That must have taken a lot of trust. We’re all proud of you.” Virgil hugged her tightly from behind, protective and comforting.

A hand on her shoulder, and oh god Deceit was going to start crying any second now. “I had my suspicions, but I didn’t want to say anything before you were ready,” Logan, always so perceptive. “Do you have a name you want us to use?”

She shook her head. She hadn’t really thought she’d get this far, so she hadn’t decided on a name yet. Logan’s hand squeezed her shoulder.

“That’s perfectly alright.” He said softly.

And then, Roman’s hand ruffled her hair. “If you want, later, I can help you out with some things. I know dysphoria can be a real pain in the-” Patton glared at him “-neck, and no one should go through that alone.”

Yep, she was definitely crying now, but smiling at the same time. This was beyond what she could have hoped for. 

“I’m also aromantic.” She managed to choke out. 

Patton grinned. “I guess that make you guys, a quiver of aros?”

Logan sighed in defeat. “That’s going to happen again, isn’t it.”

Patton unhooked one of his arms to make a finger-gun at him. “You bet your tailfeathers it will. Get it ? Feathers? Like on an arrow?”

Logan just looked at him. “Thanks, I hate it.” He said dryly. 

Roman looked at him in shock. “Was that a meme?” 

Virgil grinned to themself, and said under their breath, “I’m calling the police.”

Deceit laughed wetly in between all of them. She wouldn’t trade this family for the world.


End file.
